Lit
by CindyBaby
Summary: "Don't you fucking dare" he whispered hotly. Meeting his gaze she smiled. "I dare".
1. Chapter 1

**Really into the whole Mitch Rapp/Lydia Martin pairing. I won't adress Lydia/Stiles in this story because I ship them so I just ignore that and won't mention it here. So, what to expect as a reader of this story…**

 **No deeper storyline because of lack of free time, a bit of angst, AU, and well porn (is it porn if it's written?) Anyho, don't read if you don't like people having sex on paper in front of you (Lydia/Mitch). Or if your offended by the lame jokes and comebacks (me). Don't know how long it'll be since I might (probably not) get some quality time myself at some point.**

 **Takes place about 3 years after "American assassin", and same for "Teen Wolf".**

 **I don't own Mitch Rapp, Lydia Martin, Teen Wolf or American Assassin.**

"I'm sorry, you want me to do what?"

"Protect her"

"Protect what exactly?"

"A girl"

He tilted his head to indicate that he was listening intently, still managing to keep the anarchist expression on his face.

The expression that drove Stan Hurley up the wall several times a week. Irene Kennedy smiled, always the one witht hem ost patience.

"I'm supposed to protect a girl? I'm sorry, I must have missed the fact that I was enrolled in some bodyguard classes, especially since I'm supposed to be going to Germany tomorrow"

"That ship has saled"

Stan whistled, secretly a bit happy about Mitch's predicament.

"I'm not a bodyguard"

"For this one girl, you are"

Kennedy handed him a file and he flipped it open to reveal a picture of a beautiful strawberry blonde girl.

"Whats so special about her?"

Stan smirked, old enough to have noticed his reaction to the picture.

"Have you ever heard about banshees?"

He left the meeting an hour later and was about to step into the elevator when Stan stopped him.

"I know there's other stuff you'd rather be doing, but this is important"

"I understand"

"Don't do that"

"Do what?"

"Just say what I wanna hear. I want you to follow the rules this time, no own agenda, no ideas and definately not something I will have a hard time explaining later, okay Rapp?"

"Scout's honour Sir"

Rapp saluted him just as the elevator doors closed and he sighed.

"That would mean more to me if you were actually a boy scout"


	2. Chapter 2

**Down the rabbit hole…**

 **I don't own Mitch Rapp, Lydia Martin, Teen Wolf or American Assassin.**

He was not what she expected. In her mind she had imagined someone built like the hulk, or a stoic older man in a suit with dead eyes. This guy was nothing like that. He was young, probably only a few years older than her, and while he wasn't built like the hulk she could see that he was definitely muscled under a somewhat slender build. She supposed that made him even better, he would be more flexible than the ones built like a truck but could hardly in any other direction than forward. His hair was a dark brown, a light stubble on his face as if he could care less what he looked like when he rolled out of bed, and why would he. A guy that gorgeous knew about it, no doubt. His greatest asset were his eyes though. Dark, dark pools that on the surface seemed blank, but where she could sense anger and something else.

Those eyes were lethal, and she decided right away to try not to stare into them for any long period of time.

Even from this distance, with her by the table and him by the door could she sense death clinging to him. It was a part of who he was she realized as he stepped closer when Irene beckoned him in. Much like her, it had become a part of him now.

"Mitch, this is Lydia Martin. Lydia, this is Mitch Rapp. From now he's your bodyguard, we'll see how long it's needed. Mitch, you've been briefed and handed the files?"

"Yes ma'm"

Stan Hurley entered and walked straight up to her, holding his hand out for her to take. She did so hesitantly, afraid of what she would sense. To her relief she only felt warm, and a feeling of mischief strangely enough.

"Miss Martin, pleased to have you here. We really appreciate you helping us with this, and in return we will keep you safe for as long as necessary".

"Call me Lydia"

She smiled and he smiled back.

"Then you must call me Stan"

She thought she could sense Mitch Rapp rolling his eyes, but Stan continued as if he hadn't noticed. Perhaps he was used to the attitude.

"Mitch here is young, but he is one of the best we have, and you will be safe with him. Isn't that right Rapp?"

"Of course, sir"

"Let's see about living arrangements then"

They were situated in a safehouse a few miles from the city. It was old and wonderful, and despite it's current owners being the CIA she could sense no death here, which made her think that 1, They had only bought the house recently, or 2. They were really good at their job.

She hoped it was the latter.

Mitch Rapp was serious about security, because as soon as they'd been dropped off he had checked every inch of the house. Doors, windows, corners… And after he'd checked them he started placing out weapons. She looked on in bewilderment and started unpacking her own bag, mostly consisting of books and clothes, she hadn't been able to take much else when they came for her. He was done before her and situated himself by the window, staring out into the night. He was so quiet that when he spoke she jumped, having not expected it.

"What are you exactly?"

"I'm a banshee" She said simply.

"So you can kill people with your voice?"

"I can, but I prefer not to. I mostly find dead bodies"

"How?"

"I'm led to them, it's hard to explain"

"You haven't worked with the CIA before"

It wasn't a question so she didn't answer and he continued.

"Why now?"

"You know why"

"I know why they want you, I want to know why you agreed"

She decided on a half truth, not trusting him enough to tell the whole story.

"The hunters are coming for me"

He nodded to indicate that he knew this.

"They kill people, innocent people that have done nothing wrong other than being born different and they need to be stopped. I couldn't stop them where I was or by myself, so…"

"CIA made you a deal"

Mitch concluded and she nodded, as he turned to face her.

"Yes. I help them with the codes, and they will help me stop the hunters"

"Why don't you just kill them? You can, can't you?"

"Maybe, but I don't want to. I don't want to kill them, just to stop them"

"Sometimes that's the only way"

She looked at him, letting her eyes linger a bit too long before quickly snapping her eyes back to his.

"I suppose it is when you get called in, isn't it?"

He almost smiled, she could see that.

"Last resort"

He shrugged, meaning himself.

"I told why I am here. Why are you?"

She used that tone, the one she used to have all the time when she wanted answers. Before she just how dark a place the world really was.

"You were there, I'm assigned to protect you"

"Yes, but why you? You're not a regular bodyguard"

At this his eyes sharpened and he slowly stalked closer to her. She tried to ignore the heat he gave of as she felt his eyes drill into hers. She continued, despite all the warning bills going off in her head.

"You're an assassin, not a bodyguard"

"That's right"

"So why you?"

He sat down on the table in front of her on the couch, resting his arms on his knees as he leaned forward, dark eyes holding hers. For a couple of seconds he seemed to read her, and she wondered how much he could see.

"What do you want to know?" He asked finally without breaking their gaze.

"Why you?"

He shook his head.

"No, ask me what you really want to know"

Her gaze sharpened, annoyed at how perceptive he really was.

"You're an assassin" He nodded "They could have had a regular bodyguard watching me, but they chose you, an assassin, not a bodyguard. It leads me to believe that the primary object here is not to protect me, it's to kill the target, and my safety is the secondary objective"

He watched her steadily for a minute and she fought to stay still and not give in to the desire to break his gaze. When he spoke, his voice was deep and serious.

"They chose me because yes, their hoping that an opportunity to kill your attacker will come up, and they want someone who will not hesitate in place if it does. While a bodyguard likely wouldn't either, he could be distracted…"

"By my safety" She interrupted.

He ignored that and continued.

"While someone like me likely won't let the opportunity pass, and I'm trained for it. That is what I do"

They were both quiet for a few seconds then she asked the question burning on her tongue.

"How did you know about the attack?"

He tilted his head, those dark eyes again sending heat through her.

"I know almost everything about you Lydia Martin"

He got up and went into the kitchen to start dinner, while she stayed on the couch.

Dinner was quiet, and she was surprised that he was actually a good cook. Of course, he probably lived alone she thought, and fast food wouldn't do well with his lifestyle. Afterwards she did the dishes while he checked the perimeter or something she thought. She saw him head out into the dark, and marveled that he didn't even flinch. He probably saw as well in the dark as in the light. She got ready for bed, and then hesitated, wondering what the sleeping arrangements were, they couldn't be expected to sleep in the same bed could they?

"Hey"

She jumped at the sound of his voice so close to her and whirled around.

"Jesus"

"Sorry"

He didn't look sorry. He looked amused if anything and she glared at him which only seemed to amuse him.

"That one is yours" He pointed to a door.

She swallowed.

"Where's yours?"

"That one"

The one next to hers, but closer to the door. That made sense she guessed.

"There's another door in connecting the rooms, so you can use that one as well if you have to"

She figured they didn't imagine the same thing when he said that.

"Okay, so goodnight"

She slid backwards, waving a little and was about to close the door when his hand reached out to stop it.

"Don't leave the house without me. Don't go anywhere without letting me know"

She bristled at his tone, but was much too tired to argue about fresh air.

"Fine"

He nodded.

"Goodnight"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Mitch Rapp, Lydia Martin, Teen Wolf or American Assassin.**

5 days had gone by and she had read everything there was to read in the house. Mitch, despite his restless nature seemed content by using the days exercising and checking the security. That or he was just better a hiding it than she was. Either way it pissed her off. There was some things that let her know how tense he was. For example at night, he always cracked his neck and ran his hands through his hair aggressively, and sometimes he looked like he wanted to snap at her. They even almost had an argument about soap. The only reason she noticed that was because she was so bored. At least that was what she was telling herself, but she knew what the problem was, well at least one of them.

Sex.

She hadn't had sex in so goddamn long now, and her sort of boyfriend Jackson had been kind of AWOL as well since she'd been forced to leave. He wasn't really her boyfriend, or maybe he was, he at least thought so, while she kept the concept a bit floating. She had known that this day was coming and hadn't wanted anything to keep her back when she would have to go, but he had made it hard with his declaration of love. Now she really wanted to see him, and not because of the sex bit. She missed him as well, their routine. Now, all she had was loneliness and despair. An idea came to her when Mitch returned from the back room that also served as a gym all sweaty. She was frustrated and sex was obviously not on the table, but maybe something else was.

"Hey"

"Hey"

He looked at her steadily while wiping his neck with a towel. She was sure he knew just how attractive he was. Bastard. Oh, she knew she was beautiful, but she also knew that didn't matter to him. She could look like a scarecrow and he wouldn't care. The only thing that was constant was his eyes, tracking her movements.

"I'm bored"

He raised an eyebrow, the usual answer for most things she said.

"Can you teach me to fight?"

That threw him a bit, she could tell.

"Why?"

"So I can protect myself" She stated like it should be obvious.

"You have me for that"

"Well if you can't, or if you aren't there"

"I'm always going to be there"

She sighed and stood up. He had no idea what those words sounded like because he was some kind of a robot.

"Well just in case okay"

He shrugged.

"Okay, get changed and meet me in the back room in 5 minutes"

She was there 4 minutes later, standing before him in tights and a sport top. She thought his gaze lingered, but then shook herself. Of course it didn't.

"Have you had any training?"

"Yes"

"What kind?"

"Self defence classes in high school, and a few classes a few months back"

"Also self defence?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

They faced each other now on that mat that she assumed Stan Hurley had installed in the room, because he knew Mitch.

"Why self defence"

She didn't understand what he meant.

"So I could defend myself"

"Why not learn to attack, instead of defending"

"I'm not an attacker"

Her words were quiet, almost submissive.

"Bullshit"

Her head snapped up, her eyes had been finding traction on the carpet on the ground in front of her.

"Excuse me?"

He started circling around her, and she had to resist the urge to track him with her eyes, only allowing herself to tilt her head in the direction he was going.

"This whole demure act, the passive way you agreed to this whole thing"

"I agreed because I want to continue breathing, and because of the code"

"I believe that"

He nodded as he came to a stop in front of her, much closer than he had been before. Too late she realized that his circling had made her aware of several things. One, he was a predator, two, he had managed to get her unbalanced and three, he had now managed to get that much closer to her without her realizing it until he was right in front of her.

"I also believe" He took a step closer, so close now that she could feel his breath on her face. Still, she stubbornly kept her eyes off his, sure that, that if anything would be her downfall "that in that room, when they told you the options and dictated your life for the foreseeable future… all you wanted to do was scream".

She took a deep breath and when his fingers found her cheek and turned her head towards him. Her breath hitched, but she kept her eyes averted to the side.

"A lot of people would want to scream in that situation"

She cursed herself when the words came out shaky and she swallowed hard.

"Agreed. But your scream… it's more than a scream, right?"

She didn't answer so he continued.

"It's a weapon"

Her eyes snapped to his, and it was just as devastating as she had imagined it would be. Dark eyes were staring intently into hers, challenging, and for a few scary seconds she had the feeling that he could see straight into her. So she dropped her eyes, quelling the part of her that was screaming for her to meet his eyes again, to make him back down. Push back, when he pushed. He tsked, and his other hand came up and slowly twisted in her hair. So slow, that she could stop him. All she had to do was fight. She gritted her teeth. Fucking asshole. The hand in her head tugged a little and her head tilted back. She knew what he wanted and steadfastly kept her eyes to the side, not wanting to be caught in that particular web again. His words had rang true though, and she knew that it had suited her to play the docile, passive- aggressive little girl ever since she had started school. It was the best way to keep people from finding out who you really were, to keep them from knowing you. She had done the same to him, after that first discussion when she asked what his priorities were and he had shown to be so scarily perceptive. When she still refused he took that small step closer and was suddenly pressed against her and she tensed, hands balling at her sides.

"Fight me Lydia"

He breathed in, and she exhaled.

That was the first time he had said her name, and her eyes snapped to his. For some reason they had avoided addressing each other more than necessary. Her whole body had been acutely aware of his since he started circling her, and now pressed against her she couldn't sense anything but him, and it scared her.

"How far are you going to let me take this before you stop me?" he whispered and she almost moaned when he started to lean in.

His lips were just about to touch hers when she snapped, and with both hands on his chest she pushed him back. Despite being prepared for it he stumbled a little but quickly righted himself.

"Good" He started circling her again "Never let me get that close to you again"

Despite trying to resist she found herself circling him as well, completely drawn into whatever game he was now playing.

"Oh I won't" She mocked him.

"You almost let me kiss you" He taunted her.

"No I didn't, I never would have"

He tilted his head as if seriously considering her words.

"I think you would have. I think" He swung out his leg and she stumbled back at the last second, barely avoiding falling to the floor "you would rather kiss me than let go of the pretense".

"You're delusional" She scoffed.

"Yeah? Where would you have stopped huh? Would you have let me kiss you, undress you… Press you down beneath me on this floor?"

His words enraged her and she swung her fist out, and he ducked, she swung again and he jumped to the side.

"Asshole" She spat, eyes glinting as she advanced on him.

"There she is" He murmured as she in a sudden burst of movement tackled him.

She landed on top of him but he easily rolled them so she ended up underneath him. Her eyes were wild with fury as she stared up at him, hands pressed next to her head. He leaned down as if to kiss her and she didn't flinch or look away, holding his gaze until his lips were a breath away from hers.

"I'll bite your fucking tongue off" She whispered harshly.

He leaned back, and only then did she realize that he had been testing her. He didn't intend to kiss her, he had just realized that her space was important to her, and by pushing it, pushing her – would lead to her pushing back.

Her fighting. Attacking. Being what she told him she wasn't just minutes before. God she hated him right now.

He smiled a bit and stood up slowly, taking care to lift himself off her as slowly as possible and she gritted her teeth, slapping his hand away and got up by herself, which only made his smile widen.

"No need to bite me. Now, get those hands up"

They worked out for another hour, both carefully keeping the distance. He had her show him what she already knew, and he showed her a few combinations that she could use. He didn't go easy on her, he was actually completely without mercy and she could only imagine what his own training had been like. Every time she thought she was too tired to continue he forced her up again. She was drenched in sweat when they were done, and she headed straight for the shower after he claimed they were done for the day and that he was going to start dinner. She showered quickly and locked herself in her room until she heard the shower start, signaling that he was in there now. In the kitchen she found pots on the stove, one containing spaghetti and the other one tomato sauce and her stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

She spun around, the sight of him in jeans and a white shirt with wet hair disorienting her for a few seconds before she quickly shot those thoughts down. She had made a mistake by letting him read her so easily, and that was something she couldn't afford to let him do again. It scared her how easy it had been for him to see into her and know what made her tick, and she realized that during these days when she had been thinking, reading and trying to make sense of everything, he had spent that time studying her. It was time to even the score a bit, and that was something that Lydia Martin knew how to do.

"Yeah" She watched as he poured the water from the pasta and handed him two plates "Why did you decide to help me train?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She gritted her teeth.

"You could have just ignored it, it's not your job anyway"

He met her eyes now, somehow still managing to put food on their plates without spilling.

"It's my job to keep you alive. Anything that helps with that, is my job"

She knew that, but she could sense that it wasn't the only reason. Mitch Rapp wasn't the only one who could sense things around here. She watched him for a few seconds.

"Bullshit"

One second. That was it. That was how long he paused what he was doing before continuing. She waited, and then he looked up and met her eyes again.

"Maybe I was bored too"

She smiled.


End file.
